Truth
by HonestyItsAllIWant
Summary: Jayden has to say goodbye to his old life,just like all the samurais. But how can he say goodbye to his girlfriend,whos pregnant and he doesnt know it yet. Jaydenxoc
1. Prolouge

I dont own Power Rangers Samurai, or any songs i will use in the story.  
Please enjoy and tell me what you think _

"We can't be toghether, not anymore" Jaydens words hit me so hard i couldn't breath

"W-hy?"

"Leah, theres things i have to do i can't let you get hurt, this is over"

"this isnt about me getting hurt, i can take care of is this really about?"

"there isnt anything else"

"Thats a lie!" Tears surrfesd even when i tried to hold them back

"Im not lying" It was all in his eyes,he was serious,guilty, only feel that when your lying!

"Jayden you have never lied to me before, i don't want you to start lying to ! not now!"

"look I-"

"Say it"

"Say what?"

"Say im not good enough for you!"

"Leah! dont-"

"Just say it alright say it and i wont ever talk to you again or even look at you-"

"I dont want that!"

"Say it!"

He looked at me, pleading for me not to make him say i had to know

"You-r not good enough"

It hurt and i couldnt stand to be with him, so i ran

No more texting Jayden, no more going on dates with Jayden, Or talking to him.

Which was going to be hard, cause im pregnant with his baby.


	2. What More Could You Want?

I dont own Power Rangers Smaurai, or any songs used in this story Please Tell me how you feel _-  
Jayden's P.O.V "I know this was hard Jayden,But it had to be done" Everyone tell me this, but i dont get it.

"I Know"

But i didnt want to have to do this to her. I love her. First Love,First Kiss, First 'Time'. She said she would never look at me or talk to me ever i hope she was lying. Because i can't go on withought hearing her voice.

I Just hope we could work through this, when this is all over.

Leah's P.O.V

I tripped and fell time and time again but i always got back up. But i dont think i can rebound from pregnant with his baby, and he doesnt know it.

The only person i've told is my dad, he said hed support the baby financialy as long as i finished school.

The day he broke my heart, was the day i was going to tell him about the baby. But i can't anymore.  
Because hes nowhere to be found, not that i can even look at him.

He broke me,broke me so bad.

I can't take it, i ripped pictures broke glass and did what i had to do. My hair was a mess, i looked like hell and i knew this wasnt good for the baby.

It didnt matter what he did to me, im keeping this baby.  
With that i laid on my bed, hoping to relax and go to sleep.

I learnd you can't always get what you hoped for _  
Jayden's P.O.V

I trained, hard. It was all i could do to keep from breaking down. That was just something i couldnt do right now. I can't show any weakness in front of my team, but they have begun to notice They come and try to talk to me but i can't just talk anymore, it hurts to much.

"Jayden for the sake of the team-"

I hate this SO many times i hear this i can't take it

"ENOUGH! i did what you asked! AND ITS KILLING ME! what more do you wanttt!"

I left, all eyes were on me. They Burned in to my skin, urging myself to run to hide from them.

Thats what i did.

I Ran to her...

haha ganna have to wait lol sorry it took so long


	3. My Baby?

I don't own Power Rangers or any songs in this story

An Thank you soccerwriter for helping me get an idea of how to make this chapter

Please tell me how you feel _

Leah's P.O.V

I Sat in my room

There where still torn pictures and the place looked like no one had cleand it in a long time, but my dad had come to pick up the glass when i fell asleep.

All i did was sit, its all i could do. I can't block him out, im always thinking of him

Thinking of how my baby, will never have a father.

_  
Jayden's P.O.V

Standing in front of her house i froze up, Would she wanna see me?

I was to busy thinking, i didnt notice her father standing at the door

"You know if you want to come in all you had to do was knock."

"Yeah,sorry can I talk to Leah. I know i shouldn't but i need to."

"Okay ill call her down."

"Why the hell are you here!"

Leah's P.O.V

I went downstair but the voice i heard wasnt, what i expected

"why the hell are you here!"

"Leah-"

"Im ganna go into the kitchen" my dad left the room, but i kinda wish he hadn' looking into Jayden's eyes i felt like running to him. He was only a few inches away but i can't. I can't cave.

"Leah, im sorry.-"

"Jayden-"

"Just let me talk okay! I love You, so much. I never wanted to hurt you"

"DONT SAY THAT! dont say you dont wanna hurt me,you already did!"

"I KNOW THAT, okay and ever since i did, the guilt and the love for you i have have been eating me alive! i can't live withought you."

I wanted to kiss him hug him, but i can't i wont

"You said i wasn't good enough."

"I didn't mean it."

"You said it! TO my Face!"

"I know."

I didn't know this would slip out, but it did.

"Well you know what Jayden! I dont care.I dont care that im not good ennough. But dont you ever says this baby ISN'T!"

ohh shiiit

"Baby?"

"Y-your P-regnant"

"Dont Bother to come see this baby, you already walked out on me."

"Wait-"

i slamed the door in his face.

i didnt wanna keep the baby from him.  
_

Jayden's P.O.V

Shes pregnants, she pregnant with my BABY!

I took a while to move but i did, i went back home.

As a walked through the door

Ji and everyone questioned me:

"Where were you?"

"Why'd You leave?"

"GUYSSS!"

Everything quited down, Mike walked up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Whats wrong man?"

"Shes Pregnant. With my baby."

Ahhhhhhh 


	4. Alright

i dont own Power Rangers or any song used in this story

Please tell me what you think _-  
Jayden's P.O.V

"WHAT!"

"i know i can't believe this either"

"Jayden do you understand how this effect everything." Ji ranted

"I already know,another red ranger being born in the early generation-"

"No now you have to be by her side for the baby,which puts her and the baby in harms way."

"I understand that but i wont leave her and the baby."

"Why can't she live with us,here?" Emily questioned. But it actually sounded good.

"Can she?" Mike input.

"It would be nice to have a baby around" Mia chimed.

"Just as long as Jayden gets to see the baby and there not hurt i dont see Why she can't"Ji said.

"Thank You, i need to go tell her-"

"But wait dont you need to tell her your a power ranger first" Kevin said

"Then i will"

Leah's P.O.V

I cant believe i just told him i was PREGNANT!

Part of me was afraid but at the same time i had a small sense of hope that he would want the baby.

I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it

it was Jayden, big Surprise

"Look before you shut the door just please listen to me. I need to tell you why i broke up with you, alright and why i need to keep you safe."

"What Are you keeping me safe from-"

"Master Xandred,Moogers everything."

"What the hell is that?"

"Can i just please come inside, i need to tell you everything"

"Okay."  
_

Jayden's

"I dont know what to say"

" i know its hard to take in, but i broke up with you because i didnt want you to get hurt but now its different. I wont miss out on having this baby. I love the baby and you so much."

"Alright."

"Alright...?"

"Ill come live with you."  
_- 


End file.
